Fair Haven (Episode)
Die Crew der Voyager erfreut sich an einem neuen Holodeck-Programm über eine irische Kleinstadt im 19. Jahrhundert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein altertümlicher Zug rollt an. Es werden Koffer auf eine Kutsche geladen, es sieht aus wie in einem kleinen idyllischen Städtchen im Irland des 19. Jahrhunderts. Tom Paris läuft in Zivil gekleidet durch eine Straße und wird von den Leuten begrüßt. Auf die Frage, wo er denn hingeht, antwortet er: ins Sullivan's. Der Mann, der ihn anspricht, meint, dass vor drei Tagen Timothy Ryan starb, seiner Meinung nach, weil ihm die Witwe Moore den "bösen Blick" zuwarf. Der Mann würde ja auch gerne mitgehen, aber seine Frau hat ihn wieder mal rausgeworfen. Tom borgt ihm daher ein paar Shilling und er geht gleich ins Pub. Da entdeckt Tom auf der anderen Straßenseite Harry Kim, dieser trägt einen Anzug und spricht mit einem Mädchen, Maggie O'Halloran. Er holt ihn weg und sagt, er solle sich von ihr fernhalten, denn sie sei einem Schweinezüchter mit einer großen Heugabel versprochen. Kim fragt, ob sie eine Schwester habe, worauf Paris erwidert, dass diese Haare auf den Zähnen habe. Harry meint, das könne man leicht mit der Änderung des Holodeck-Programms erledigen. Doch Tom ist dagegen, das Programm ist perfekt, so wie es ist. Als Kim meint, dass er die Kobolde vergessen habe, erwidert Paris, dass es hier keine Raumschiffe, Kobolde oder Außerirdische geben wird. Da taucht der Doktor auf, er ist gekleidet wie ein katholischer Geistlicher und geht voll in seiner Rolle auf - er arbeitet an einer Predigt für den Sonntag, geht aber gerne auch mit auf einen Sprung ins Sullivan's. Außerdem erwartet er die beiden Sünder am Sonntag in der Kirche zu sehen. Akt I: Die Sturmfront thumb|leftIm Sullivan's nimmt Tom die Wetten im Armdrücken entgegen. Der Doktor setzt 50 Shilling auf Liam, weshalb Paris meint, dass er Kims Gefühle verletzt. Daher setzt der Doktor auch zwei Shilling auf Kim und will für ein Wunder beten. Dann wird er von Seamus angesprochen, der wieder gegen das fünfte Gebot verstoßen hat. Der Doktor lässt ihn zehn Vaterunser sprechen und ruft ihn morgen zu sich. Dann nimmt der Doktor ein Glas und sclägt es dreimal auf den Tisch, als Zeichen, dass das Armdrücken beginnt. Wider Erwarten gewinnt Harry. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist gekommen - in Uniform, denn sie sucht nach Tom. Der Barkeeper meint zu Janeway, dass er dort hinten ist und Kim Glück brauche. Janeway geht rüber, wo Kim gerade gewinnt. Dann spricht Janeway Paris an und meint, dass alles authentisch ist, bis auf die auf dem Kopf stehende Harfe. Der Doktor merkt an, dass Janeway ein Fan der irischen Geschichte ist. Jedoch können sie das Gespräch nicht fortsetzen, da Janeway die Offiziere auf ihre Posten beordert, denn es nähert sich eine Neutronenwellenfront der Klasse 9 dem Schiff. Seamus fragt Paris, was eine Wellenfront sei und dieser meint, dass es sich um eine kleine Schlechtwetterfront handeln würde. Als sie die Bar verlassen, wechseln der Barkeeper und der Captain nochmals Blicke. Seven of Nine hat im Astrometrischen Labor eine sich der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] nähernde Schockwelle entdeckt. Von den Borg wurde sie als Partikeldichtenanomalie 3472 klassifiziert. Seven vermutet, dass sie durch die Kollision zweiter Neutronensterne entstand. Die Wellenfront bewegt sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 200000 Kilometern pro Sekunde. Diese hat eine Ausdehnung von 3,6 Lichtjahren und durch die bereits entstandenen Subraumstörungen kein Warpfeld mehr aufbauen lässt, was ein Entkommen unmöglich macht. Janeway meint, dass sie also der Welle standhalten müssen. Die Voyager muss also "den Anker werfen" - mit einem umgekehrten Warpfeld müsste der Sturm zu überstehen sein. Chakotay sorgt sich noch um die Strahlung, weshalb Janeway den Doktor anweist Schutzimpfungen für die Crew vorzubereiten. Sofort machen sich alle an die Vorkehrungen und das Schiff geht auf Gelben Alarm. Während Janeway im Kasino ein PADD liest, wird sie von Neelix angesprochen. Er setzt sich neben sie. Sie meint, dass diese Wellenfront unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihr weckt. Als sie in Indiana aufwuchs, hatten sie im Sommer manchmal furchtbare Gewitter. Beim ersten Blitz flüchtete sie sich unter das Bett. Neelix erwidert, dass er auf Talax manchen Sturm genoss. Da es einige Tage dauern wird, bis das Schiff durch diesen „Sturm“ durch ist, bittet Neelix Captain Janeway, das Holoprogramm Paris 042 - Fair Haven durchgehend laufen lassen zu dürfen, denn es erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit. Es soll auch der Crew eine Erholung während dieser Zeit bieten. Janeway genehmigt dies und ernennt Fair Haven zu ihrem Hafen im Sturm. Neelix lädt sie ein, doch gleich mit aufs Holodeck zu kommen, aber Captain Janeway lehnt ab, da sie noch arbeiten müsse. Aber nach kurzem Nachdenken geht sie dann doch hin. Als sie das Sullivans betritt, ist der Barkeeper gerade damit beschäftigt die Stühle auf die Tische zu stellen. Dann fragt er sie nach ihren Wünschen und sie bestellt einen Tee mit Sahne. Sie berichtet ihm dass sie fünf, beinahe sechs Jahre unterwegs ist. Er meint, dass sie Heimweh habe. Sie kommen sich näher und Janeway berichtet von einer irischen Tante. Sullivan lädt sie zum Ringewerfen ein, doch Janeway will zunächst gehen. Als er sie jedoch herausfordert, kann Janeway nicht ablehnen. Akt II: Zeit mit dem Barkeeper Sie lernt den Barkeeper des Ortes näher kennen und verbringt die ganze Nacht in seiner Gesellschaft beim Ringewerfen. Sie meint, dass er beim Werfen den Bierfleck, welcher als Linie fungiert, übertreten habe. Sullivan bestreitet dies jedoch. Sullivan erklärt, dass diese Stiefel ihm eine halbe Nummer zu groß sei und er daher die Linie nicht übertreten habe. Janeway küsst dann ihren Ring und geht in die Startposition. Sullivan meint noch, dass es nichts bringe, sich bei den Ringen einzuschmeicheln, doch Janeway versucht ihr Glück und wirft den Ring daneben. Als sie Flucht, meint Sullivan, dass auch der Teufel ihr nicht helfen wird. Anschließend fordert sie ihn zum Armdrücken heraus und kann ihn im ersten Moment hinüberdrücken, dann drücken sie beide, bis Sullivan meint, dass es unübersehbar sei, dass sie ihr Bein an der Bar abstütze. Janeway meint, dass sie andernfalls nicht gewinnen könne. Daher einigen sie sich auf ein Unentschieden. Dabei trinken sie auch Tee mit Sahne. Sie unterhalten sich über Gott und die Welt, er erzählt ihr, dass Lesen nie seine Stärke war. Janeway weist ihn darauf hin, dass einige der größten Autoren der Weltliteratur Iren waren. Sullivan erwidert, dass Dr. Gilroy eine umfangreiche Bibliothek hat und er ihn um ein oder zwei Bücher zur Leihe bitten wird. Als gegen Morgen seine Frau auftaucht, stellt Sullivan ihr diese vor. Janeway freut sich, sie kennenzulernen. Kathy hofft, dass er ihre Ohren nicht zu sehr gequält habe. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass er ihre Ohren und Ellenbogen gequält habe. Als seine Frau verwirrt dreinblickt, erwähnt Sullivan, dass er Janeways Ellenbogen beim Armdrücken quälte, was seine Frau zu der Bemerkung veranlasst, was er doch für ein Gentleman sei. Janeway bedankt sich nochmals für die Gastfreundschaft und geht anschließend. Auf der Krankenstation lässt sie sich wie andere Crewmitglieder vom Doktor wegen Raumkrankheit behandeln. Als sie dem Doktor einen guten Morgen wünscht, erwidert dieser, dass es bereits Nachmittag sei und Paris fragt, ob sie verschlafen habe. Jedoch berichtet Janeway, dass sie sich durch das Holodeck verspätet hat. Dabei kommt das Gespräch auch auf die Holodecksimulation und selbst der Doktor gibt zu, dass Paris' neueste Leistung ein Meisterwerk ist. Paris bittet den Captain nun, da sie eine Politik der offenen Tür eingeführt haben, will er das Programm auf das andere Holodeck ausdehnen, um auch die Meeresküste der Simulation hinzuzufügen. Janeway genehmigt dies, als der Doktor die Gelegenheit nutzt, und darum bittet, seiner Figur mehr inhaltliche Tiefe zu geben. Er meint, dass in der von Paris programmierten Zeit der Dorfpriester, das prominenteste Gemeindemitglied und hoch geachtet war. Paris schlägt bei dieser Gelegenheit vor, dass sich der Priester in ein Kloster zurückziehen und ein Schweigegelübde ablegen könnte. Darüber ist der Arzt verärgert und meint, dass er dann Ave Marias bis zum St. Patricks Day aufsagen wird. Jedoch zieht Janeway Paris aus der Krankenstation, bevor es zu einem größeren Streit kommen kann. Janeway und Paris begeben sich auf die Brücke und der Captain erkundigt sich bei Tuvok nach der Zeit, die es noch dauert bis das Schiff auf die Wellenfront trifft. Diese gibt der Vulkanier mit dreißig Sekunden an. Der nächste Befehl von Janeway verlangt, ein Bild der Wellenfront auf dem Hauptschirm. Dort sehen sie die Wellenfront auf das Schiff zukommen. Janeway befiehlt der gesamten Crew die Stationen zu sichern und sich auf den Aufprall vorzubereiten. Mit einigem Holpern passiert das Schiff die Wellenfront. Es gibt einige Kurzschlüsse auf der Brücke, aber Tuvok meldet, dass sie das schlimmste überstanden haben. Janeway fragt anschließend nach Schäden und Kim meldet eine gerissene Plasmaleitung auf Deck 9. Sofort schickt sie ein Reparaturteam los und lässt den Gelben Alarm beibehalten. Dann hofft sie, dass sie das schlimmste überstanden haben. Kathryn janeway begibt sich ins Hololabor und verriegelt die Tür. Da sie die Figur Michael Sullivans äußerst interessant findet, modifiziert sie den Charakter ein wenig, um mehr ihrem Geschmack zu entsprechen. So fügt sie die Bildung eines Studenten im dritten Jahr des Trinity College im 19. Jahrhundert und zunächst einen Dreitagebart hinzu. Den Charakter Sullivans verändert sie, indem sie eine kompliziertere Persönlichkeit hinzufügt, die offener, zuversichtlicher, weniger reserviert und viel neugieriger auf die ihn umgebende Welt ist. Außerdem lässt sie die Figur um drei Zentimeter wachsen und entfernt wieder den Bart. Jedoch entschließt sie sich Sekunden später, den Bart wieder hinzuzufügen und nimmt auch auf seine interpersonalen Subroutinen Zugriff. Dann löscht sie die Frau und der Computer meldet, dass die Modifikationen komplett sind. Janeway freut sich Sullivan kennen zu lernen. Akt III: Im Kasino der Voyager blickt Tuvok sich um und sieht alles verschwommen, da er an der Raumkrankheit leidet. Er greift sich mit seiner linken Hand an die Schläfe, als Seven of Nine zum Tisch tritt. Sie erkundigt sich, ob Tuvok krank sei und dieser berichtet, dass er gerade einen leichten Verlust des Gleichgewichtssinns und gastroindistrinales Unwohlsein erlebt. Seven diagnostiziert die Raumkrankheit und fordert ihn auf, auf die Krankenstation zu gehen. Jedoch bestreitet Tuvok dies und meint, dass er klarkomme. Da betreten Harry Kim und Tom Paris das Kasino und unterhalten sich über das Holoprogramm. Kim will dem Programm Nebel hinzufügen, da dieser authentisch sei. Jedoch lehnt Paris dies ab, da Nebel gefährlich sei und unfreundlich wirke. Um diese Wirkung abzumildern, schlägt Kim vor, einen Leuchtturm zu erschaffen. Als sie Tuvok dazu befragen wollen, kann dieser nicht antworten, da er unter Raumkrankheit leidet. Kim versucht ihm das Holoprogramm schmackhaft zu machen, indem er darauf verweist, dass es ein hervorragender Ort zum meditieren sei. Paris beginnt sogleich diese Szenerie zu beschreiben anhand der salzigen Luft und der sich auftürmenden Wellen, die sich an den Felsen brichen. Auch erwähnt er ein Fischerboot, dass auf den Wellen unter ihm auf und nieder schwebt. Neelix tritt hinzu und berichtet, dass er eine traditionelle irische Mahlzeit zubereiten will. Daher fragt er, ob sie Kohl im Rahm oder Lamm essen wollen. Paris meint hingegen, dass Neelix mit Blutpudding nichts falsch machen könne. Während er von der Zubereitung von Blutpudding und den Schwierigkeiten, die Lamminnereien zu replizieren, spricht, wird Tuvok schlecht und er muss den Raum verlassen. Janeway sucht inzwischen wieder das Holodeck auf und sucht nach Michael Sullivan. Als sie diesen im Ox and Lamb nicht findet, geht sie auf die Straße hinaus und fragt eine Frau, ob sie wisse, wo Sullivan sich aufhalte. Diese will sie zum Pub schicken. Nachdem Janeway erwähnt, dass er dort nicht ist, vermutet sie Sullivan am Bahnhof und der Captain begibt sich dorthin. Als sie Sullivan entdeckt, fragt sie ihn ob der Zug nach Galway pünktlich sein wird. Sullivan muss ihr jedoch antworten, dass sie den Zug gerade verpasst habe. Er bittet sie Platz zu nehmen und mit ihm auf den nächsten Zug zu warten. Dann fragt er sie nach Jane Eldon und Janeway antwortet, dass sie ihr nie begegnet ist. Sullivan erwidert, dass er dann auch entsetzt gewesen wäre, da Elden bereits siebzig Jahre tot sei. Dann kommt er auf Literatur zu sprechen und meint, dass Eldens Gedichte zu pastoral für seinen Geschmack sind. Janeway muss jedoch zugegben, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit nicht vertraut ist und kann auch mit Sean Gogerty, der ähnliche Reimschemata wie Elden verwendet habe, nichts anfangen. Er lädt sie ein, öfter herzukommen und mit ihm über Literatur zu sprechen, da er sich mit Seamus darüber nicht unterhalten kann. Dieser könne laut Sullivan nämlich nur schmutzige Limmericks rezitieren. Sullivan meint, dass er das Geräusch der abfahrenden Züge liebt und gern an Orte denkt, an die er reisen würde. Auch fragt er Janeway, ob diese bereits gereist ist und Janeway gibt an, weit gereist zu sein. Allerdings sei sie noch niemals in Castle O'Dell gewesen und Sullivan berichtet ihr, dass man von dort bis Dublin sehen kann. Daher will er ihr das Schloss zeigen. Auf dem Weg, erzählt Sullivan Janeway von einer Legende, die sich um das Schloss rankt. Er lädt sie ein, dort mit dem Märchenkänig zu speisen. Wenn sie jedoch vom Märchenbankett isst, wird sie nicht wieder in die reale Welt zurückkehren. Janeway meint, dass er doch nicht erwarte, dass sie diese Geschichte glaubt. Sullivan meint, dass er diese Geshichte nicht glaubt, sie aber respektiert. Dann spricht Sullivan sie darauf an, ob ein Mann zuhause auf sie warte. Dies verneint Janeway und so fragt Sullivan, ob er einen Mann für sie kenne. Sullivan kann ihr jedoch nur Schweinezüchter als potenzielle Partner anbieten, mit denen Janeway nichts anfangen kann. Als er gerade einen gewissen Barkeeper, der Poesie liest, nämlich sich selbst, anpreisen will, werden sie von Chakotay unterbrochen, der in Uniform auf das Holodeck gekommen ist. Er stellt sich Sullivan vor, der ihn nach seiner Tätowierung fragt und sich erkundigt, ob Chakotay von einem Schiff komme. Da meint Chakotay, dass man das so sagen könne. Als Sullivan ihn einlädt, entschuldigt sich Chakotay, da er mit Neelix im Ox and Lamb verabredet ist. Sullivan fragt dann Janeway, ob der Mann sie gerade Captain nannte, doch Janeway spielt dies herunter. Wenig später kehrt sie aufs Holodeck zurück und tanzt mit Sullivan auf einem Fest. Dieser lässt die Musiker weiter aufspielen, da Janeway weitertanzen möchte. Nachdem der Tanz beendet ist, lässt sie alle Figuren außer Michael Sullivan entfernen. Dieser fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte, wenn er sie küsst. Sie meint,d ass sie sich nicht wehren würde. Doch Sullivan meint, dass es noch einen Grund gebe zu warten, doch Janeway hat genug gewartet und so küssen sich die beiden. Dabei wird ihr allerdings bewusst, dass Sullivan nicht real ist und so verlässt sie das Holodeck. Akt IV: Nachdem Janeway in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt ist und ihre Sternenflottenuniform wieder angelegt hat, nimmt sie einige Bücher und recycelt im Replikator. Da läutet es an der Tür und Janeway bittet den Besucher herein. Neelix kommt herein und berichtet ihr, dass sie heute abend ein Ringeturnier im Sullivans organisiert haben. Jedoch lehnt Janeway die Einladung ab, da sie noch zu Arbeiten habe. Neelix gibt aber nicht locker und erzählt, dass der Doktor das Lied Danny Boy singen wird und Donegan versprochen hat sein sprechendes Schwein mitzubringen. Neelix will sie überreden, doch mit ins Sullivan's zu kommen, doch sie möchte sich lieber an die Realität halten. Am Abend besucht auch Seven of Nine das Sullivans und trifft bei den Ringen, was sie mit iohrer überlegenen Hand-Augen-Koordination begründet. Seamus meint schon, dass die Heiligen ihnen beistehen sollten und fügt hinzu, dass nicht nur ihre Hand-Augen-Koordination beeindruckend sei. Als er sie mit einer Lilie und einer Rose vergleicht, bittet sie um eine präzisere Angabe. Seamus meint, dass ihr Anblick die Knie eines Mannes weich werden lässt und sein Herz bricht. Seven antwortet, dass sie sich dann lieber setzen sollten. Kim und Paris können es kaum glauben. Neelix fragt die Gäste, ob sie etwas trinken möchten, doch der Doktor lehnt ab. An diesem Abend im Sullivan's steht Neelix hinter der Bar. Paris fragt daher, wo Michael sei. Michael ist deprimiert und sitzt betrunken an einem Tisch. Er hat sich betrunken - obwohl dies nicht seiner Programmierung entsprach. Neelix hält dies für einen Defekt in seiner Subsoutine. Als Tom und der Doktor ihn ansprechen, klagt er ihnen sein Leid. Sullivan meint, dass er 15 Jahre nichts getrunken hat, aber heute musste er etwas trinken, um den Schmerz zu betäuben. Der Doktor fragt nach, worauf Michael meint er durchlebe Agonie. Dann berichtet er, dass er mit Kathy die drei besten Tage seines Lebenserlebte. Als er aufsteht und poltert, fordert Seamus ihn auf sich hinzusetzen. Da droht Sullivan ihm Schläge an, doch Paris kann ihn beruhigen und bittet Sullivan zu berichten. Er verbrachte einen wunderschönen Tag mit Kathy am Meer. Als er kurz einschlief und dann wieder aufwachte, war sie weg. Er will von Tom wissen, wo Kathy O'Clare ist. Tom ist zuerst irritiert, er hat keine Person mit diesem Namen programmiert. Erst langsam wird es ihm klar - er meint Captain Janeway. Michael wird aufbrausend, er will wissen, wo sie ist und greift Tom an, weil er denkt, dass er es weiß. Eine Schlägerei entsteht und der Doktor appelliert an die Nächstenliebe. Danach müssen einige Crewmitglieder, darunter Neelix und Kim, die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Kim berichtet Paris, der ihn verarztet, dass er nur noch weiß, wie er versuchte die Holodeckkontrollen zu erreichen, als jemand sein Bein packte. Paris fragt, ob es das sprechende Schwein war. Dieses habe jedoch dann einen verdammt guten Haken. Der Doktor behandelt unterdessen Neelix. Der Captain kommt dazu und will wissen, was passiert ist. Der Doktor bezeichnet es als Ärger im Paradies. Kim berichtet, dass Michael Sullivan eine Schlägerei begann, weil er jemanden suchte. Der Doktor nimmt sie zur Seite und spricht mit ihr auf einem Spaziergang durch das Schiff. Der Doktor berichtet, dass sich der Kampf auf die Straße verlagerte und Sullivan dann auf einen Baum kletterte und ihre Namen rief, bis Neelix ihn herunterholte. Er möchte wissen, wie es um ihre Gefühle steht, denn die sind nicht so leicht zu beheben wie die des Hologramms. Zuerst blockt sie ab, erzählt aber dann doch, was passiert ist. Sie berichtet, dass sie sich in ein Hologramm verliebt hat. Sie schildert das Problem, dass sie diesen Partner ändern kann, wie sie will und es, anders als in der Realität, funktioniert. Der Doktor meint, dass die meisten Menschen versuchen ihren Partner zu ändern und er fragt, wo der Unterschied ist. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass der Unterschied ist, dass es hier funktioniert. Als Michael eingeschlafen ist, fing er an zu schnarchen. Ihr erster Gedanke war ihn umzuprogrammieren, da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie so nicht leben kann und auch so keine Beziehung führen kann. Der Doktor macht ihr bewusst, dass es nicht um Fleisch und Blut geht, sondern um die Gefühle, ihre Gefühle, und die seien real. Außerdem sei eine Beziehung zur Crew unmöglich und sie hätte dann nur noch die Möglichkeit einer Beziehung zu einem reisenden Fremden. Daher meint er, dass die Beziehung zu ihm real sei, egal ob er aus Fleisch und Blut oder aus Photonen besteht. Allerdings solle sie aufgeben, jeden Moment dieser Beziehung kontrollieren zu wollen. Janeway meint, dass sie vielleicht nur sicher gehenw olle, dass auch sie geliebt werde. Doch der Doktor meint, dass man dieses Risiko immer eingeht und er nur weiß, dass Sullivan im Baum saß und ihren Namen rief. Er rät ihr, ihn das nächste Mal einfach schnarchen zu lassen. Akt V: Schäden Als die Voyager schon fast durch den „Sturm“ ist, verstärkt sich der Neutronengradient jedoch zusehends. Kim meldet dies dem Captain und Janeway fragt nach dem Status der Schilde. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde halten. Jedoch meldet Torres, dass sich das umgekehrte Warpfeld destabilisiert und sie ihren Anker verlieren. Janeway bestätigt und fragt Paris, wann sie die Wellenfront verlassen. Dies dauere noch fünf Minuten, was laut Kim vier Minuten zu viel sind. Das Schiff wird durchgeschüttelt und Chakotay befiehlt den Einsatz der Manövriertriebwerke. Paris muss jedoch melden, dass dies kaum einen Effekt hat. Von der Peripheie sind sie tausend Kilometer entfernt. Chakotay will sich mithilfe des Deflektors einen Weg durch die Wellenfront schneiden. Tuvok hält dies ebenfalls für möglich, allerdings müssten sie die Energie in den Deflektor umleiten. Kim meldet, dass dies nicht reichen wird, da die primären Systeme ausgefallen sind. Janeway lässt daher jedes Quäntchen Energie, das sich auftreiben lässt um unbeschadet zu bleiben, auch die der Replikatoren, der Transporter und des Holodecks, wo aber immer noch das Programm läuft, transferieren. Da die Zeit für eine ordnungsgemäße Abschaltung der Holomatrix aber nicht ausreicht, muss das Risiko eingegangen werden, das Programm Fair Haven überhaupt zu verlieren. Janeway befiehlt dies und Kim leitet die gesamte sekundäre Energie zu Tuvok um. Dies reicht aber immer noch nicht, weshalb Chakotay Energie aus dem Plasmanetzwerk zieht. Tuvok kann dann den Deflektorstrahl aktivieren und das Schiff nähert sich der Peripherie. Janeway lässt daher die Energie der Replikatoren, der Lebenserhaltung und die Ionen aus den Schallduschen umleiten. Auf diese Weise gelingt es den Sturm zu verlassen und alle Offiziere sind erleichtert. Als Tom Paris und Harry Kim später den Schaden auf dem Holodeck begutachten, denken sie, wenigstens einen Teil des Programmes noch retten zu können. Angesichts des photonischen Zerfalls meint Kim, dass sie 5 bis 10 % des Programms bewahren können. Kim überlegt, ob es velleicht besser wäre das Programm neu zu schreiben. Paris lehnt dies jedoch ab, da es so wäre, als würde man versuchen, einen Roman neu zu schreiben, nachdem die letzte Kopie verbrannt wurde. Dadurch wären die ganzen Details und Nuancen verloren. Da werden sie von Seamus angesprochen, der die Fehlfunktionen für einen aus Westen heraufziehenden Sturm hält. Dann bittet er sie wieder um einen Shilling, ehe er verschwindet. Paris meint, dass sich das Gitter destabilisiert und Kim fragt, was sie retten wollen. Er schlägt das Ox and Lamb, die Kirche und Maggie O'Halloran vor. Bevor sie entscheiden, welche Teile sie retten und welche nicht, konsultiert Paris jedoch den Captain. Er betritt den Raum des Captains und meldet Janeway die Schäden. Für eine Rekonstruktion des Programms brauche er sechs bis zehn Wochen. Er berichtet ihr auch von Kims Schätzung, dass sie 5 bis 10 % des Programms retten können. Er fragt sie daher nach Vorschlägen. Kathryn Janeway begibt sich daher in das Hololabor und fragt den Computer nach Michael Sullivan. Auch die Figur des Barkeepers ist noch erhalten geblieben, und Janeway beschließt sich erst mal von ihm zu verabschieden. Sie aktiviert ihn im Hololabor und spricht mit ihm. Er fragt sie, warum sie einfach fort war. Janeway erzählt, dass sie nachdenken musste und daher wegging. Dann macht sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu und kündigt an, dass sie Fair Haven verlässt. Weil sie keinen besonderen Grund angribt, vermutet Sullivan einen anderen Mann. Janeway verneint dies und Sullivan fragt nach ihren Freunden. Laut Janeway finden diese ihn allerdings sehr charmant und er erkennt, dass Janeway nicht sesshaft werden will. Janeway meint, dass sie dazu nie bereit war. Sullivan akzeptiert dies, erklärt ihr aber, dass Fair Haven die Wirkung auf die Menschen hat, dass sie dorthin zurückkehren. Anschließend versichert er ihr seine LIebe. Sie kündigt an, dass sie vielleicht in sechs oder sieben Wochen zurückkehrt. Dann beendet sie das Programm. Sie versperrt sich selbst jeden Zugriff auf die Programmkontrollen zu dieser Figur, um vielleicht später so etwas wie eine Beziehung aufbauen zu können, ohne in Versuchung zu geraten, jeden kleinen Fehler korrigieren zu wollen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Szenen in Fair Haven wurden im Little-Europe-Set der Universal Studios gedreht, das auch als Sainte Claire in und diente. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Fair Haven (episode) es:Fair Haven fr:Fair Haven (épisode) nl:Fair Haven (aflevering) Fair Haven